


Burn

by trancer



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlocke's bored and looking to play. Only this time, it's Jesse that falls into the trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Ashlocke paced the room. Back and forth, back and forth, his body twitching. As if he couldn’t wait to get out of his skin. He felt restless, bored, wired. He hadn’t slept in days. Couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten.

He wanted to torment, to torture, to release the tension in his body with a fury the world had never seen. Instead, he waited. Paced his room until the floorboards were worn and his mind screamed for him to do something, _anything_ , to ease the boredom.

The music from above pulsed through the ceiling, throbbed through his body. Ashlocke had meandered about the dance floor looking for prey. But they were all too normal, too human. The clothes, the make up, the attitude, all costumes for a life they could only dream of attaining.

Ashlocke could, and he did. He flopped onto his bed, thoughts drifting to the one person who could always challenge him the way he desired. Shalimar.

He drifted into her room, into her head. Immediately, the woman began to thrash, sensing his presence, throwing up her defenses.

“Oh Shalimar, why do you always fight me?” He stared at her body. Watched the beads of sweat form on her skin. Thoughts of saliva and sweat mixed together on his tongue. If he could only be with her now, take her the way she’s always wanted, always fought. But, Ashlocke wasn’t in the mood for fighting, he wanted something “else”.

Something tickled the back of his brain, beckoned him. He followed the thought, drifted through the complex until he found the source of his curiosity.

Jesse was asleep on his bed. A sheet draped casually over his stomach and legs. Ashlocke watched as Jesse fought the dream projecting in his head. Ashlocke tilted his head in curiosity. He figured it had to be a good dream, by the way Jesse breathed, fast and shallow, his body covered in sweat. A very good dream, Ashlocke mused, judging by the turgid flesh lifting the sheet off Jesse’s crotch.

His curiosity peaked, Ashlocke drifted into Jesse’s mind. Just a little, just enough to get a glimpse.

“Jesse,” Ashlocke smiled. His hand drifted over Jesse’s chest, wishing he were there to touch. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

**

The suspects ran and Jesse chased. Faster, through alleys and empty warehouses, up staircases and down them, they ran, Jesse chased. If he’d thought about it, Jesse might have wondered why they weren’t using their powers against him. Not that it mattered, they were the bad guys and they had to be stopped.

Jesse rounded a corner. Saw the puff of smoke from a muzzle, heard the pop as something flew from it. But, not enough time to dissolve his body, to miss the white hot pain that stabbed into his chest. Immediately, the world went blurry. His legs lost all their strength. Jesse looked down towards his chest. Reached for the metal dart lodged in it. Pulled it out right before the world went black.

**

Fog, thick and black, drifted around Jesse’s head. Sludged through his brain. Memories, distant and vague, weaving through the fog, fired into Jesse’s synapses. Filled him with thoughts of a chase, a trap and a gun.

His heart began to pound. Adrenaline cut through the haze, snapped Jesse’s eyes open. He was in a bed, but not his own. He quickly sat up, getting his bearings. The room was dark, illuminated by hundreds of candles that lined the walls. Light sifted through silk curtains hung randomly from the ceiling. He supposed it was to look romantic.

Jesse swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Noticed he’d been stripped down to his underwear. He searched the room for his clothes. Instead, he saw someone at the far end of the room, lighting more candles.

“You have an incredible system.” He immediately recognized Ashlocke’s voice. “There was enough tranquilizer in that dart to put down a horse. I’m very impressed.”

Jesse lunged towards the man. Ashlocke raised his hand, a ball of lightning formed above his fingers.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Ashlocke taunted, warned. “I wouldn’t if I were you. You know you can’t beat me in a fight.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna try.”

“God, is that all you think about,” Ashlocke lowered his hand. “Fighting.”

Jesse watched as Ashlocke stepped through the curtains.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” Ashlocke continued. “Knowing what goes on in that perverted little mind of yours.”

“You’ve been inside my head?” A slight tinge of fear crept into Jesse’s voice. He knew Ashlocke could get to Shalimar. But always assumed his mind was safe.

“Oh yes.” Ashlocke emerged from behind the curtain. He was wearing a pair of boxer briefs. Jesse could see the outline of his erect cock on the material and suddenly felt the urge to look away.

“I should kill you,” Jesse hissed.

“Probably, or you could run,” Ashlocke watched the man. Could tell he was surveying the walls looking for an escape route. “But, you don’t think I’d go to all this trouble if I didn’t have a backup plan, do you? Like, maybe, there’s a group of hostages, children perhaps, and lots of angry mutants looking for a sign, any sign, to rip them to pieces.”

“You’re disgusting,” Jesse spat.

“Why because I want what I want and take it,” he moved closer to Jesse. Their bodies inches apart. He could feel the heat from Jesse’s body, could see the eyes now dilated with something other than rage. “I’m here to give you what you want, Jesse.”

“What’s that?”

“This,” Ashlocke grabbed Jesse’s wrist and pressed his hand against his crotch.

Jesse gasped at the contact. His entire being screamed for him to remove Ashlocke’s hand, to pull away. But, he couldn’t or wouldn’t. It was getting hard to tell. He could feel the blood pulsing through Ashlocke’s cock, the hard muscle against his hand. Mind and body fighting for control, one wanting to flee, the other. The other continued to press against his enemy. Desired to be there.

Ashlocke released Jesse’s wrist. Jesse pulled his hand away, rubbing it onto his bare thigh.

Ashlocke laughed, low and throaty. The sound sent chills down Jesse’s spine. His eyes stayed glued on Ashlocke, watched as the man walked over to the bed, then flopped on his back.

“Make me come, Jesse.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Ashlocke pulled both hands behind his head. “Jerk me, suck me, fuck me, I don’t give a shit. Just get your ass over here and make me come.”

“And if I say no?”

“There’s a bunch of frightened children who’re hoping otherwise.”

Jesse stood there, frozen. Surely, the guy was bluffing? Ashlocke wouldn’t threaten a bunch of kids just so he could get his rocks off, would he? The guy was a psychopath, but even with Shalimar he hadn’t done anything so low. But what if he wasn’t bluffing? Jesse knew of the terrible things Ashlocke had done, had been front row and center on more than one occasion.

Jesse swallowed hard and walked towards the bed. Ashlocke grinned, eyes locked on Jesse like a cat to prey. Jesse climbed onto the bed, kneeled between Ashlocke’s legs.

“It’s like a dream isn’t it?” Ashlocke’s voice was soft, calm. “Me lying here all vulnerable, exposed, and your only thoughts are..”

“Ashlocke,” Jesse barked, cutting the man off. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Ashlocke purred. Jesse pulled the waistband down, wasted no time, wrapped his fingers around Ashlocke’s staff, squeezed hard, anything to shut the man up. Ashlocke hissed, back arching at the contact.

Jesse pumped his hand, hard and fast. If this is what he had to do, fine, so be it. Ashlocke placed his hand on Jesse’s wrist, stopping him.

“I said make me come, not rip it off.”

“Fine.”

Jesse grimaced, steeling himself for what he had to do. He slowed his pace, his fingers already slick with Ashlocke’s precome. Ashlocke leaned back onto the bed, rocked his hips in time with Jesse’s rhythm, never taking his eyes off his enemy. How could he? Watching Jesse was half the fun. The way he stared at his cock, how his eyes dilated, the shallow turn of his breathing. When Jesse ran his tongue across his lips, it took everything not to come right then and there.

“Oh yeah,” Ashlocke moaned. “You like that, don’t you bitch?”

Jesse wanted to stop, to run, to rip Ashlocke’s cock and shove it down his throat. But, he couldn’t. And it wasn’t for duty or honor, or the lives of a bunch of children. Jesse didn’t stop because he didn’t want to. Because he liked it. It had been so long since he’d felt another man, felt the burn of desire coursing through his veins. The wave of come ons, expletives hurled towards his way turned him on more than any phantom dream had. And when Ashlocke thread his fingers through his hair and pushed his face down, all Jesse could do was consume. Licked, sucked, tasted, lost himself until he was nothing more than a series of impulses, lust, desire, want.

“Suck it, suck it baby.”

Ashlocke leaned back into the bed. This was going better than he’d thought, than he could have ever wished for. He thrust himself into Jesse’s expert mouth, plunged until it felt like his entire being would be consumed.

“It feels good to be bad, doesn’t it Jesse?”

Jesse didn’t mean to moan, thought he didn’t want to. But Ashlocke was right, it felt good to be bad. To do all the things he only dreamed, only dared. Moaned as he felt the hardened muscle twitch on his tongue. Swirled his tongue in a way that made Ashlocke shudder. Released another moan as he felt Ashlocke’s hands in his hair. Hands that forced his face down until his nose was buried in flesh and he thought he might suffocate. But Jesse didn’t stop. He squeezed his mouth, pumped faster, harder until he drained Ashlocke of his seed.

Ashlocke collapsed onto the bed, nothing left of him except a panting, quivering pile of flesh.

Jesse sat on his knees. A cloud of uncertainty filled his brain. He stared at Ashlocke, his enemy, as he lay on the bed in complete fulfillment. Eyes closed, body covered in sweat, a hand drifting across his stomach. For Jesse, it was guilt. Guilt for what he’d done, who he was. Guilt because he wanted more. He wanted to lay next to Ashlocke, share the taste on his tongue, feel his body next to his, release the desire throbbing in his cock.

Ashlocke opened his eyes. He saw Jesse staring down at him, uncertainty written all over his face. He couldn’t stop the laugh in his throat.

“You look like a little lost puppy. Well, a little lost puppy with come on his chin,” Ashlocke sat up. His finger slid across the wet spot on Jesse’s face. He slid the digit into Jesse’s mouth. Felt the twitch in his groin as Jesse eagerly sucked it clean. He pulled his finger from Jesse’s mouth, sliding his hand down across Jesse’s chest.

“You want me to suck you off, don’t you?” His hand slid between Jesse’s legs, wrapped around the turgid flesh. “You want me to wrap my lips around your cock and suck you dry, don’t you?”

Jesse nodded, a slight whimper escaping his throat. Ashlocke’s hand felt hot wrapped around him, stroking him. His eyes closed shut, body twitching, grinding compulsively at the contact.

“All you have to do is say it, Jesse. Say how much you want it. How much you want to feel another man’s lips wrapped around your cock. Do all those dirty nasty little things you’ve only dreamed about.”

Jesse’s eyes snapped open. Ashlocke was so close he could kiss him, wanted to kiss him. Wanted to say the words that would release the interminable well of tension within him. His mouth opened slightly, the words tickling the back of his throat. But, he couldn’t. Jesse closed his mouth, turned his head towards the wall.

Ashlocke laughed, released his hold on Jesse’s cock. Pulled out a stack of clothes from the one place Jesse never looked, under the bed.

“Adam’s got you trained well,” Ashlocke laughed as he pulled on his pants. “You believe his line of bullshit so much, the guilt is killing you. There’s an entire world out there Jesse. A world of desires and pleasures all like fruit on a vine waiting to be picked.”

“You don’t want to pick it, you want to destroy it.”

“True, but why not?”

“You’re insane.”

“I’m not insane. I’m evil. There’s a difference. And you still want me,” Ashlocke grabbed Jesse’s cock, stroked the throbbing member. “After everything, you still want to feel my lips wrapped around your cock.”

Ashlocke released his grip. He moved off the bed, grabbing the remainder of his clothes.

“You know what the best part about being an evil mastermind is? People will believe anything you say, even if it’s a lie. Even if they KNOW you’re lying,” Ashlocke licked his lips, pausing to savor the moment. “There were no children being held hostage. It was all a bluff and somewhere in the back of your mind you knew it. And you sucked me off anyway.”

“You son of a bitch!” Jesse launched himself off the bed. Ashlocke pulled a gun from behind his back, firing another tranquilizer dart. The dart entered Jesse’s chest, immobilizing him. He fell to the floor, inches from Ashlocke’s feet. Ashlocke kneeled, leaning over Jesse.

“Does it burn, Jesse? Does it kill you to know you did it because you wanted to and not because you had to,” Ashlocke placed his palm gently on Jesse’s face. “Well, it’s too late now. I know your secret. And now you’re mine.”

Sleep finally took hold of Jesse’s body. His last thought, his only thought, was of Ashlocke and how even after this, underneath all the rage, anger and hate, Jesse still wanted him. And somehow, he’d find a way to make his dreams come true.

END


End file.
